Espérame
by blue kirito
Summary: Su padre acabó con la familia que tanto amaba, o eso creyó hasta que ese pequeño le robó un beso.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espérame**

 **.**

 **Su padre acabó con la familia que tanto amaba, o eso creyó hasta que ese pequeño le robó un beso.**

 **David x Aladdin x Solomon**

 **.**

Solomon camina lentamente por los corredores, con el rostro bajo, arrastrando las cadenas en los tobillos que le marcan como esclavo. Es un poderoso mago que podría romperlas con solo desearlo pero, en el pasado tuvo la maravillosa idea de ir en contra de los designios de su padre y acabó mal, asesinó a Ugo y al hijo que tuvo con él.

\- Aladdin...

La mención de ese nombre es el eterno recordatorio de aquel bebé que jamás tuvo en brazos, al que ni siquiera conoció. Es incapaz de perdonarse tanta debilidad, en especial haberse desmayado durante el parto, si se hubiera mantenido despierto hubiera podido salvarle, quizá no pero al menos estaría con él. Sin embargo David le arrebató a los seres que amaba y no conforme con ello le lanzó un conjuro que le impide tomar su vida.

Que desgracia. La voluntad murió poco a poco hasta convertirlo en un obediente muñeco sin voluntad pero lleno de dolor y remordimientos, esto de alguna manera llamó la atención de su retorcido padre que le ha convertido en su consorte. Hoy será la primera vez que ese sujeto toque su cuerpo, la idea le repugna por decir lo menos pero sabe que no podrá resistirse a lo que le haga en la cama. Las doncellas se han encargado del vestuario, las joyas e incluso el sutil perfume que emana su piel, los labios tiemblan y algunas lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas. Si alguien pudiera salvarlo ahora de tan terrible destino.

\- ¿Acaso lo merezco?

Es una fortuna que el velo impida ver lo desastrozo que es. ¿En dónde quedó aquel valiente y sabio rey que era admirado por todos? ¿El que pensaba seriamente que el amor era la mayor fuerza del universo? Tocó la puerta y se adentró sin recibir repuesta.

\- No está...

Pero vendrá, se aproxima a la ventana y mira el paisaje, si sus piernas concedieran su deseo, si pudiese saltar al vacío. La madera cruje y las pisadas de alguien resuenan.

 _«- David... »_

Ha llegado para poseerlo, para apropiarse y marcarlo como suyo pero sin importar lo que haga o cuanto lo torture podrá llegar al corazón. Se arma de un valor inexistente, se aferra a ello con la prácticamente nula energía que le queda. Dentro de unos segundos perderá la poca dignidad y orgullo que aún conserva.

\- Pa... ¿papá?

Una voz dulce sonó en lugar de la autoritaria, giró rápidamente y quedó clavado al piso. Un niño de unos diez años le contemplaba emocionado. Este se lanzó a sus brazos con tal entusiasmo que ambos se fueron al piso. Es imposible, se dijo Solomon un millar de veces pero podría reconocer esos zafiros donde sea, los bellos ojos de Ugo. Además el infante es su copia al carbón hace años.

\- A... ¿Aladdin? ¿Cómo... ?

\- Ugo-kun escapó y me cuidó mucho tiempo. Me platicó muchas historias sobre ti y dijo que era probable que el abuelo te dijera que estábamos muertos. Quizo salvarte tantas veces pero... no estaba en las mejores condiciones después de huir, me protegió y... - su boquita se curvó hacia abajo pero cambió rápidamente a una radiante sonrisa - ¡Eres más hermoso de lo que pensé!

\- ¿Eh?

El adulto no esperaba tanta sinceridad y menos recuperar aquello que tanto atesoró. Acarició con suavidad la cabecita provocando el sonrojo del menor.

\- ¿Ugo vino contigo?

\- No... murió hace poco y... rompí la promesa que le hice, no debía volver al palacio... pero de solo pensar que estabas sufriendo...

\- Oh Aladdin...

El aludido tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, quedó fascinado, hipnotizado por la belleza de ese hombre y así, sin pensárselo dos veces unió sus labios con los ajenos. No halló resistencia debido al shock que atraviesa el mayor. Aladdin intensificó el húmedo contacto haciendo uso de las habilidades obtenidas por medio de revistas de dudosa procedencia. Sus mejillas enrojecieron por la vergüenza pero ni eso le privó de invadir la cavidad bucal de su padre con la lengua.

 _«- Sabe rico, como a manzana je je je. »_

Cuando el mayor volvió en sí le tomó de los hombros para hacer distancia, un delgado hilo de saliva les unió unos segundos y luego su expresión se tornó severa, recordando al majestuoso rey de antaño.

\- Aladdin, eso estuvo muy mal - le reprendió.

\- ¿Por qué? Te amo, ¿acaso tú no me... ?

\- Te adoro, pero esas no son las cosas que hace un padre con su hijo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Leí que las personas que se aman hacen esto, y... y... ¿m-me equivoqué? - arrugó su boquita a punto de llorar.

\- ¡No! Es decir si pero y... ah~. Será mejor que te vayas, si David te encuentra...

\- Ven conmigo.

\- No puedo, soy su esclavo - se ruborizó y por primera vez en años se dió cuenta de que era más patético de lo que pensaba.

\- Solo tienes que romper las cadenas.

\- Es imposible.

\- Claro que no. ¡Confía en mí!

Aladdin tomó el bastón en su cinto, apenas pronunció un par de palabras y el artefacto maldito se hizo añicos. Extendió la mano a su padre que apenas la rozó temeroso, pero el pequeño tiró de él poniéndole de pie. Obsequiandole la tan anhelada libertad.

Esa noche David casi enloqueció de rabia al encontrar el lecho vacío. Juró que recuperaría a su futuro consorte así tuviera que destruir la mitad del mundo para ello.

...

Aladdin mira con intensidad a su padre que prepara la cena, sus ojos se pasean por toda la figura deteniéndose un par de veces en el trasero, ¿se enojaría si lo estruja con sus manitas? Seguramente, no parecía muy cómodo con el beso que le dió. Suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en la palma.

 _«- ¿Es porque no soy como esos corpulentos hombres en las revistas de Ugo-kun? ¿No soy el tipo de papá? »_

\- Listo.

Solomon dejó la comida sobre la mesa, en ese instante su pequeño posó su mano sobre la ajena que de inmediato fue retirada.

\- N-no es correcto. Un padre sale a jugar con su hijo, tomar un helado, comprar juguetes y eso pero no... se besan o acarician.

\- Entiendo...

Dijo decepcionado para luego dar un bocado a su bistec.

\- ¡Quedó delicioso!

Sonrió hermosamente sin poder contener el llanto. Ah, que niño más dulce y amable, en ese momento algo en el interior de Solomon estalló y le tomó del rostro en un réplica del anterior contacto, finalmente le besó.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Oh por... ¿qué... qué hice?

Corrió a su habitación para encerrarse, jamás saldrá de ahí. Mientras en la mesa un sonrojado Aladdin toca sus labios y se repite que tiene aunque sea una diminuta oportunidad.

...

Pasaron los días, las semanas y meses. La convivencia entre ellos se volvió natural. Leían juntos, cocinaban, traducian textos antiguos para tener dinero y más. Todo iba bien hasta ahí, pero de vez en cuando al niño se le botaba la hormona y robaba varios besos a su padre, al inicio encontró resistencia e incluso el mayor se hizo daño al separarse a la fuerza. Pero si hay algo legendario en Aladdin es su perseverancia. Su caballerosidad y valentía no pasaron desapercibidos para el hombre que se sentía curiosamente protegido en esos delgados brazos. Poco a poco cayó enamorado. Le explicó a detalle a su hijo porqué estaba mal lo que hacían pero a este no le importó, y siendo honesto a él tampoco.

Llegó a un punto en que Solomon dejaba abierta la puerta de su alcoba, esperando la visita nocturna de ese inesperadamente precoz y pervertido niño. Hoy sin embargo y para felicidad suya todo se salió de control. Aladdin le besó y tumbó en el lecho, se paseó por su cuello y clavícula. Introdujo sus manitas en la prenda superior y le hizo gemir al juguetear con sus botones, algo rutinario. Pero... lentamente le despojó de la ropa e hizo cosas que solo Ugo le había enseñado. No de gratis le embarazó después de todo.

\- Ah mmm ah ah~.

Que no se juzgue a un ser por su cubierta, a primera vista Aladdin es realmente inocente, pero sabe como tener a su progenitor bajo su poder. Se han vuelto uno, lo sabe al embestir a su padre, al enterrarse lo más que puede, lo que no es mucho considerando el tamaño de su intimidad pero eso no indica que no sepa como usarlo.

\- ¡Ungh!

Es curiosa la escena que ofrece ese niño tan salvaje pero sutil, Solomon casi piensa que puede partirle y sonrie, los dos lo hacen hasta que finalmente el tibio elixir del menor le inunda y se desploma agotado sobre su torso, los dígitos de Solomon acarician su suave espalda una y otra vez.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Te gustó papi?

\- Mucho.

Se besaron, sellando de esa manera una promesa de amor eterno. El agotamiento y sueño les venció a ambos, entregandose así a Morfeo.

...

David experimentó la más grande furia desde que tiene memoria. No podía creer en las imágenes que le mostraban los ojos, era un error, debía serlo. Cuanta hipocresía, su hijo le rechazó tantas veces diciendo que tener sexo con él estaba mal y se entrega a un vil mocoso, no tiene duda respecto a eso porque el muy idiota se durmió antes de salir. Le toma de la cintura y lanza al piso para atravesar su corazón pero la espada se detiene a centímetros del sorprendido muchacho, la consternación no es menor en David.

\- ¿Aladdin?

\- ¿A-abuelo?

¿Cómo le reconoció a la primera? Es obvio que el lo hiciera por su increíble similitud con Solomon pero David es muy distinto físicamente. Los ojos del adulto se pasean lujuriosamente por el infante.

 _«- No está nada mal. »_

¿Qué mejor que carne fresca y tierna? Se dice a si mismo. Vaya manjar se le cruzó en el camino.

\- ¿Le harás daño a papá?

\- ¿Te interesa? - asintió - ¿por qué?

\- Lo amo.

\- Ah si, que lindo - mencionó irónico - ¿qué tan lejos irías para protegerle?

\- Mucho.

\- Sé mí amante y me olvidaré de él.

Los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas, tener un poco de diversión con ese mocoso no sería tan fácil al parecer, bueno tampoco tiene problemas con tomar las cosas a la fuerza. David le cogió por los hombros para girarle boca abajo, donde apretó el diminuto trasero.

\- Debió ser difícil... - el niño.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tener tanto cariño acumulado. No has encontrado a quien lo acepte, pero... aquí estoy.

\- ¿Eres adicto al sexo o qué?

\- Je je je, no. Pero no quiero verte llorar.

\- El sol explotará antes de que eso ocurra. No negaré que posees un cuerpo antojable pero me has robado la primera vez de Solomon, el debía perder la virginidad conmigo.

\- Toma la mía, no es tan valiosa pero...

¿A qué está jugando?

\- No seré gentil.

\- No importa.

¿Es masoquista, idiota, ingenuo o la persona más astuta que haya conocido jamás? David está seguro de que pretende hacerle caer en su trampa, que lo intente para entonces ya habrá pensado en diez vías de escape. Su nieto se sacrificará por nada. Besa su espalda para ponerle a prueba, introduce le lengua en territorio prohibido, deja algunas marcas en el terciopelo. Atrapa con la mano la intimidad de su nieto, le estimula brutalmente hasta que se corre. La respiración entrecortada, gemidos y suspiros del niño le han hecho saber que su tacto no le es desagradable, lo que dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro que no advierte pero si que Aladdin abre las piernas lo más que puede, haciendo una invitación. Su abuelo se introdujo de una embestida, hiriendole en el proceso, haciéndole gritar.

\- Uh, m-me dolió.

\- Con la falta de práctica era obvio, así que no te quejes.

El pequeño asintió, el otro se recriminó semejante estupidez. Fue tanta la ansiedad que no le pasó por la cabeza la diferencia evidente de tamaño. Se movió cuidadosamente, no le haría más daño siempre que pudiera evitarlo.

 _«- ¿Qué importa si lo mato o no puede caminar jamás? Nadie va a vengarse por ello. Entonces, ¿por qué busco complacerle? ¿Cuándo terminé rendido a sus pies? Pero no es a mi a quien recibe. Sus acciones están destinadas a Solomon, nunca será mío. ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto por hacerme sentir así! ¡Por darme la oportunidad de eliminar a mi mayor rival y no poseer el coraje para completar mis planes! »_

Le penetró cada vez más rápido, Aladdin se aferraba a los espacios entre la madera termiendo perder la razón, se ruborizó hasta las orejas y las lágrimas salieron a montones de sus ojos.

\- Ah~ a-abuelo...

David se corrió en su interior, mismo instante en que una daga se apoyó contra su garganta.

\- No te perdonaré por haber violado a mi hijo - Solomon.

\- ¿Enserio? El rencor no borrará lo que hice.

\- Ah ah ¡no papi! Le di permiso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por... por qué?

Aladdin se reincorporó como pudo y les tomó a ambos de la muñeca, entrelazando los dedos de todos.

\- ¿Por qué les es tan complicado entender? Papi, el abuelo te ama, es la razón que le detuvo de asesinarnos a Ugo-kun y a mi, Ugo me lo dijo y pienso lo mismo. Papá, no has escapado aún teniendo la oportunidad, aún si te hirió la mentira del abuelo, no pudiste odiarlo. El día que te encontré pensé en salvarte y lo hice pero me pregunto si fué correcto. Terminé estropeando lo que pudieron tener.

\- Te equivocas - al tiempo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- David se aprovechó de la culpabilidad en mi alma, y yo fui tan patético como para dejarme manipular.

\- Ah...

\- Ese estúpido cuatro ojos era hábil para crear ilusiones. No eres tan inteligente, ¿o si? - se burló.

Aladdin quedó perplejo, más cuando su abuelo le cubrió o más bien metió en una sábana, usándola cual bolsa. David susurró al oído de su prácticamente desnudo hijo salvo la prenda inferior que seguro se puso en milésimas de segundo.

\- Ten en cuenta que no siempre se gana.

El mayor invocó un círculo mágico y desapareció al entrar en el, secuestrando al pequeño. Solomon sintió hervir la sangre en su interior, experimentó de primera mano aquello que todos llaman celos. Peleará contra su padre para que Aladdin sea libre de elegir su camino, si este decide tomarlo entre sus brazos nuevamente y hacerle el amor será feliz, mucho, su progenitor no le arrebatará la alegría otra vez, es un juramento que se hace a si mismo y que cumplirá sin importar nada. Es su deber preservar la sonrisa del niño que adora y que por cierto parece tener más conocimientos de sexo que él, pero siendo la curiosidad de Solomon enorme, pueden intercambiar rol, ¿por qué no? Cogió su bastón con elegancia y sonrió.

\- Espérame, mi amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales**

 **Fic dedicado especialmente a Amira, je je je cuando dijiste que si se podía un David x Aladdin x Solomon me confundí un poco, no sabía si querías un David y Solomon x Aladdin o un David vs Solomon x Aladdin o David x Aladdin y este por Solomon y bueno... para qué te digo todas las opciones que salieron? XD, así salió este Solomon vs David por Aladdin donde curiosamente Solomon es el uke, me gustó la idea de que peleara por su ingenuo y secuestrado seme :) aunque eso lo dejé a la imaginación XD, je je je quedó tan raro~ pero en definitiva no hay historias así de magi según yo en ningún idioma, por qué será si el Jehoacest tiene mucho que ofrecer? Será que toda la inspiración se va al Rencets? No os preocupéis compañeras fanáticas de magi, hay incesto para todos los gustos (? Ok no je je je. Hasta otra compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
